Because
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: Sasuke, a quiet art student is inlove with the school's popular boy since middle school. When that boy mistakenly kissed him, the dream crashed down and broke his heart to pieces. NARUSASU highschool fic
1. The Sun

_**Because**_

_You're the sun and sky,_

_Unreachable by my fingertips..._

**- - - [から... あなたは太陽と空です, 離れて私の指先から] - - -**

''Hel-looo? Earth to Sasuke~'' a girl with strawberry colored hair waved and snapped her painted nails twice right infront of a raven haired guy she called Sasuke, startling him a bit.

''...uh, Sakura! i'm really sorry... What did you say?'' the boy went back to his normal state of mind. He sheepishly smiled at his slightly annoyed friend.

''I've been been talking here for all our time and you're not even listening to me." she pouted as if hurt that her friend's not even paying any attention to whatever she's saying. "Look, I think something's really bothering you Sasuke... you've been spacing out a lot! Tell me, what's going on.'' she said worriedly.

"Nothing really, Sakura." the girl raised her eyebrow, not convinced about it.

"Well... I'm just stressed out with all these schoolworks and... some.. other stuff..."

"like what?" she picked a french fry in between her fingers and twirled it down a ketchup bowl.

"...just the usual, you know that already" he turned his head downwards eyeing the sandwich in his hands.

"Oh, Naruto?" the pinkhaired girl suplemented with a huge smile. Besides from the bullying, which somehow had lessened, and the difficulty of coping, Sasuke's also having problems with a hopeless love. Ever since middle school, he has a onesided admiration to a certain popular blonde in their school who's Sakura's close childhood friend.

"Sakura!" his cheeks reddened like tomatoes and he didn't even noticed that he had shouted. Until he saw everybody's eyes were at their direction, he immediately sat down. Sakura chuckled as she took another bite of her fry.

"Aww... Sasuke-chan is blushing cutely~" Sakura mimicked a baby voice and poked his cheeks.

"Shut up Sakura." he looked annoyed, but he still he managed to look cute. The girl gave him a peace sign.

"Oh... Look who's coming..." Sasuke turned back to follow Sakura's gaze and his eyes somewhat bulged out from his sockets, mouth slightly open. Naruto is coming towards them! The cool breeze brushed past the bright blonde untamed hair and sunkissed skin. His eyes were the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen. They were mesmerizing and it was his favorite color...blue. Lastly, his smile... It makes his heart a sudden leap and he rendered speechless.

_'Ah! He's really coming this way?' _he turned back to sakura who's waving her hand to the blonde boy. _'No...'_

"I-I think i gotta go. See you later Sak...ugh!"

"Na-uh. You're staying here! This is your chance, why do you always waste it!" Sakura held the boy in place and looked pleadingly. By that time Naruto was at Sasuke's back.

"Waste what?" a cool voice said, Sasuke froze for a second

"Mind your own business, Naruto."

''Aww... Pinkuuu~" the blonde pouted walking closer to the pinkhaired girl to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey! I told you never to call me that, pineapple head!" Sakura tapped back his forehead making him tilt backwards a little. This playful gestures between the two and the childhood nicknames they give to eachother made Sasuke's heart clench that is why whenever the two meet he immediately separate himself from them not until Sakura found out about his crush.

Naruto took notice of him and smiled, Sasuke completely loss all thoughts in his head.

"Hi, You're Sasuke right? It's nice to finally meet you!"

"How'd you..." Sasuke was taken aback. He's surprised that Naruto knew him.

"Sakura told me about you." Naruto held Sakura's waist and the pinkhaired girl only nudged him back playfully.

"O-oh..." Sasuke fought back the urge not to stutter and blush but failed. Sakura beside the blonde gave a knowing smile.

"So, how are you?"

"U-umm... I'm fine... i think."

"Great! So, i guess we'll be seeing eachother more often now."

"I-I..."

"Yeah, Sure you'll see eachother often now!" Before sasuke could finish his sentence, Sakura added. He glared at his friend who's grinning. She has a habit of sabotaging his sentences before he finish it. The glare softened into a light blush when he accidentally stared straight eye to eye with Naruto's sapphires. Naruto's attention shifted back to the pinkhaired girl and Sasuke was left again to watch the scene in silent torture. When Sakura saw how the raven was acting she made a move.

''Oh no. I'm out of sundae cola! I'll leave yo two here for a while to get refills. Be right back~'' she disappeared leaving them behind.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're not the type to really talk much huh?" the blonde plopped his elbow unto the table and leaned in his cheek.

***nod* **He slowly bowed his head and fidgeted in his seat. The way the blonde look at him made him very uncomfortable and jumpy. He wanted to talk to him but he doesn't have the courage to. He bit his lower lip. '_Sakura...come back now.'_

"Sasuke..." his chin was tilted up by a hand. Sasuke gasped at the contact.

"Na-Naruto!"

"You're biting too hard..." the blonde's thumb lightly and slowly brushed against Sasuke's soft pink lips. "...you'll make it bleed."

"Hn" Sasuke turned sideways, hiding his blush.

''I'm back! Eh?'' Sakura popped out with the newly refilled cola. She stared simultaneously at his childhood friend who's sitting comfortably on the couch and to the blushing Sasuke. "Did I miss something?" she grinned.

"Not much. Sasuke here doesn't really talk so i did the talking." the blonde laughed.

"As expected." Sakura mumbled as she gave the ravenhaired boy 'the eye'. Sasuke' eyes pleaded **'I can't do it' **He now started to pile his books in order. Sakura sighed. Few minutes after, Sasuke heard Sakura yell, he brought up his head to see a pinkhaired girl trying to get her sundae cola back from the clutches of Naruto whose happily sipping its contents.

''What the hell! Naruto! Give that back!"

"Eh. Give me a kiss first." Naruto pouted out his lips towards Saskura jokingly.

"Over my dead body Naruto! If you were Kakashi-sensei, I'd do it willingly!" she huffed. Sasuke, seeing this made no attempt to interrupt the situation. He caught a glimpse of change in the blondes features. The expression of his eyes which Sasuke could sadly relate to. Naruto loss his smile for a second as if it hit a sore spot in him but to compensate it came back with a loud laugh.

"Ow that hurts, Sakura. You love Kakashi-sensei more than me!" he rubbed the sore spot of his head. Sakura had intentionally hit him with one of her books. The other students laughed at the blonde's antics.

"Ofcourse I do!"

"Tell me you love me Sakura-chan~"

"No I won't baka!"

"Why not? Why not?"

"Because..." Sakura's sentence cut off when the figure before her stood up and gone. "...Sa-sasuke?"

Sasuke silently slipped out of their table trying to suppress the painful feelings inside him. It's all to clear that he, Sasuke Uchiha had fallen so deeply inlove with a boy who loves another.

**- - - [から... あなたは太陽と空です, 離れて私の指先から] - - -**

**Clarifications: **Sasuke liked Naruto for 5 years [since 12 yrs old] He is his first love and he couldn't do anything more but to watch him because he's afraid.

Naruto and Sakura known eachother for as long as they could remember. Naruto obviously loves Sakura.

Sakura loves Kakashi, a university teacher who moved to another state due to work. She currently has relationship with him.

Basically, this story is all about unrequited love.

****

**Question: **

_it hurts a lot, huh?_

********

****

A/N:

it's my first story featuring Sasuke as the OOC uke. ******Please Read and Review. Thank you so much.**


	2. I am a boy

_**Because**  
I am a boy__  
There is the big difference_

**_ため...  
私は男の子です  
そこに大きな違いがある_**

Classes ends at 4 in the afternoon and everyday, a darkhaired boy would come and visit the art club room. Sai, his cousin and a year older than him is the president. He would sometimes leave the keys to Sasuke since the boy had been going there most of the time and he obviously knew why.

''Don't stare too much from the window or you might strain your neck.'' Sai jokingly said as he flashed a grin. The raven gave a slight nod at his cousin and sighed.

''I'm not.'' He said, but doing the opposite.

''I see. Well then, I'm leaving now. Make sure to tidy up the place before you leave and lock the door.'' Sai looked to his cousin, he couldn't help but feel sad then.

''Hai...'' the door clicked and Sasuke now all alone in the art glass room, a rough sketch paper and pencil on his desk. He begun drawing a portrait of a boy in his photographic memory ealier that day- smiling at him, only him. Such fantasies... like it would happen. Often times he looked down from the window as if waiting to see someone by the tree. His lips formed a thin line, he looked back to his unfinished work when he heard a knock from the door. Sasuke saw from the glass windows, he felt froen by the second. The blonde boy smiled back at him waiting to be welcomed in. He took in a deep breath before he stood up to walk towards the door, clutched the handle, and pulled it sideways.

''Hi Sasuke.'' the cheeky blonde greeted the stunned boy.

''He-hello'' sasuke bowed slightly before turning around to gather the paintbrushes and newspapers on the floor just to escape eye contact. ''Why are y-you here?''

''Hm. I was actually going to the rooftop but awhile, I thought I saw you here. So i checked it out and I was right.'' Naruto's eyes scanned the room and back to Sasuke who's arranging the brushes to their respective receptacles.

''So you're really in the art club?'' Naruto sat to the nearest stool behind is a canvas neatly standing on a tripod.

Sasuke meekly nodded.

''Ah! Now I remember. You're the one whose always looking so lonesome by the window. Yeah, it's your hair!'' By the sudden outburst of the blonde, the darkhaired boy's hip tipped the side of the working desk where his sketchpad was lying and dropped to the floor. Sasuke blushed furiosly when he saw the halfdone picture of Naruto full exposed to the person himself. He quickly grabbed the pad, securing it tightly to his chest.

''What's that?''

''Nothing!''

''No, I think I saw a sketch. Let me have a look at it...peak?'' the blonde stood up from his seat and advanced to the raven.

''It's n-nothing! Just a draft, a d-doodle!'' the raven teen slowly backed away until he realized he couldn't make a step further since he had reached the corner of the room and trapped in between the blondes arms.

''I know its me.'' Naruto grinned and brought his fingers to touch on the pad, lightly running them against Sasuke's knuckles. He could hear his heart thumping so loud in his chest and scared.

''If your scared that I might laugh at it, I won't. I promise I wont laugh.'' Their foreheads were touching. Naruto was leaning in, and Sasuke just couldn't make any eye contact and his breath hitched at the close proximity of their faces. he could feel the blonde's breath brushing against his earlobes and how deep his voice was. The darkhaired boy's mind's kept telling him not to listen but his heart's pushing him to do or say something. He closed his eyes, long dark eyelashes splayed over milky pinkish lids, Naruto misunderstood it as a no so he paced back giving them space.

''I'm sorry... It's alright if you don't want. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you.'' Naruto chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his head, walking back to his chair again.

"...Naruto. I don't mind." the raven suddenly blurted out.

"hm?"

"...you can see it." Sasuke mumbled.

Half pass 5, the sky had turned mix of dark orange and indigo. It was soon to be sunset, groups of migrating birds flocked to the north in search for a new habitat. Meanwhile, Two students, a blonde and a raven were still in school, sitting together inside the art club room.

The blonde was talking animatedly to the other, while the raven was concentrated on his sketchpad and would only take a glimpse now and then to the person infront of him.

"Believe me Sasuke, you're really good." Naruto spoke amazed when he saw the portrait of him made by Sasuke a few minutes ago. He was overwhelmed that he even asked to draw him again and give him a copy. Sasuke was overwhelmed deep down inside him though he would never show it.

"Thank you." The raven lightly blushed

"Heh." Naruto smirked. "By the way, are you okay with me moving too much? I think I just have to stay like this."

"N-no. it's okay." Sasuke lifted his head to Naruto, he was almost finished. The only two missing were the details in Naruto's smile and the shine in his eyes for that moment. He wanted to catched that exact detail of him.

"Um.. could you.. could you give me a smile?" Sasuke asked. The light blush on his face doubled, very embarrassed with the question.

"Ofcourse, I'd smile for Sasuke..." Naruto With that statement, Sasuke felt his heart tugged.

_Could you really do that... _

The raven continued to roughen his sketch,not mindful that his long bangs had fallen over his face. A contact of a tan hand on his forehead made him stop working.

"You're bangs..." Naruto took something from his uniform pocket and leaned across the table attempt to fix Sasuke's hair. A small pink bunny bobpin was pushed to the side of his head and he thought it really looked cute on the darkhaired boy.

"Cute."

"..." the darkhaired boy became speechless.

Few more minutes, Sasuke doesn't know but the dead silence made him more uncomfortable because one, Naruto stopped talking and moving. Second, he would sometimes catch the blonde's eyes looking at him if not at the darkened sky. He attempted to put up a new topic, but his vocal cords failed him when he opened his mouth to speak.

"..."

"..."

"Has anybody told you that you look more of a girl?" the blonde broke the silence again, shifting back his gaze to the raven. Sasuke lightly nodded.

"a-anou...?"

The blonde leaned in again, hand reached out unconsciously to touch the shy raven's cheek. Sasuke gasped as the other's fingers once again running over the smooth skin to his thick eyelashes that intrigued the blonde so much if they were indeed real since a lot of peope he knew has usage of fake eyelashes. Finally, the blonde stopped his thumb on Sasuke's pink lips.

"You're beautiful. If you were a girl, I'd definitely get a date with you..."

"But i'm not a..." Sasuke's dark pools downcasted indicating some kind of hopelessness in them. His words suddenly trailed off when he felt Naruto pulled his chin closer, and gently traced the soft lips with his thumb. Sooner the blonde couldn't hold back the impulse and kissed the darkhaired boy. Sasuke's body jolted when their lips touched, slowly and timidly at first. Naruto gently sucked on his bottom lip, tongue grazing over his teeth asking for entrance. The darkhaired boy hesitantly opened his mouth. He moaned when the wet organ finally tangled and tasted every corners of his mouth.

He wished this wasn't a dream.

And if it was a dream, he wished he wouldn't wake up anymore.

But life is cruel...

That moment, it was over when Naruto was the first one to pull away.

"I'm sorry...! I d-didn't mean to! I might have been caught up in the moment and I can't help but want to kiss you..."Naruto garbled words to try to explain what had happened.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Let's just forget about what happened, okay?" Naruto bit his lip as he muttered silent cursing to himself.

"...I know you like Sakura." Sasuke nodded and forcibly gave a smile. Naruto sighed. "I do. I love her."

Walking back home in the empty lighted street. The last statement still echoed in Sasuke's ears over and over. Sasuke touched his lips. The tingling sensation and the lingering taste of Naruto was still there. He stopped and hugged his sketchpad close to him as he cried again.

**__****__****_ため...  
私は男の子です  
そこに大きな違いがある_**

**A/N: ****For clarifications, **_now you know Naruto is totally straight. he likes girls and everything that happened was just impulse and instinct. the pink bobpin is owned by Sakura, she sometimes like to put clips on Naruto's hair coz it's sticks up so much. sweet neh?_

**sequel finish or need more chapters?**_ tell me or i might change my mind._**Read and Review!**

_i usually prefer naruto as uke, but i'm beginning to love ooc sasuke uke. he's so beautiful._


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the delay of the story. I know you've been waiting for the sequel for a long… long time… but I want you to know that I'll try not to leave this story without a suitable ending (HAPPY/NOT). Actually I already have it plotted in my mind but can't seem to write it down because I'm kinda messed up without inspiration and also due to my life's ups and downs.

I hope you still find this story worth waiting and reading. AGAIN, I'm really very sorry! Also btw, Thank you so much too for Fav-ing and Alerting my story into your accounts! I love you guys! I'll try to keep it up to you! And yes, if you have something to say or have some ideas I welcome you very much! :O


End file.
